Electronic apparatuses can have capability of measuring their position and orientation. This can be used for identification of an object by pointing at it. An example of this is given in US application No. 2009/0315766 A1, which discloses direction-based services for a device based on direction information and/or other information, such as location information, and to automatic switching between disparate networks, sources of information and/or services upon which the direction-based services are based. This can be provided with a device which can include compass, e.g., magnetic or gyroscopic, to determine a direction, and location based systems for determining location, e.g., GPS. The device receives point of interest data from one or more pointing based services based on pointing information associated with at least one direction of the device via a first network. If or when losing connectivity to the first network, the device identifies at least one other source of point of interest data to which the device can connect via a second network, and automatically connects to the second network to receive the point of interest information. The solution is intended to safeguard that information about the point of interest is available.
A user of such a device can find the service less attractive if the intended object is not found after being pointed out by the user. Safeguarding of availability to the information is of no use if not the intended object is found. It is therefore a desire to improve ability to capture the intended object.